


things you said under the rain

by skyekingsleigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, rain proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: "Sorry, I didn't have the time to buy a ring."





	things you said under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2013. cringe is real.

So what if her lipstick was already smudged? So what if her mascara was basically dripping down her face? She was beautiful and that's it. Harry couldn't think of a better moment than this, right now, as the rain continues to pour down on them washing her make up away.

So what if he looked like a wet dog with his hair all over the place? So what if his white t-shirt was sticking to his skin, showing all his inked mysteries? He was here and that's all that matters. She couldn't think of a better moment to say yes than this, right now under the pouring rain, showing all his imperfections but he never looked more perfect than now.

"So?" He asks her, biting his lip sheepishly as he awaits the answer. Harry never thought of an escape plan, he realized, and suddenly panic starts to bubble up inside him.

"Are you sure?" She answers with a question, making Harry all the more nervous.  
Harry thought of an appropriate response. Surely, her answer would be based on what he says, right? He never came up with a romantic speech, like in the movies. 

Maybe that's what made her hesitant.

"I, uhh, I don't really have a speech..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "But..I've never been more sure of something before. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just here hoping you feel the same."

"Okay, then." She nodded, and that made Harry even more confused. Was her nod a yes or a no?

"Wait, so are you saying yes or..?"

"Yes."  
He couldn't wipe away the grin that's spread across his face. Then she gave him her ever dazzling smile and he could almost swear that he melted right then and there. God, how can he be so cheesy? His knees were shaking but it didn't compare to the way his heart was beating in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry didn't have a ring or any of that sort, but he does have his cross necklace which he quickly took off and put on her.

"Sorry, I didn't have the time to buy a ring." He says making her giggle.

"I don't need one. Rings are overrated, anyways."

They didn't share a kiss, she refused to because _'how cliche is that?'_

But their hushed giggles and "I love you's" with their arms wrapped around the other were more than enough to make up for the kiss they missed, and certainly the kiss Harry would gladly give her on the private premises of her flat.


End file.
